


一长一短

by NykoKaamos



Series: 高中生的毛糙浪漫 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Out of Character, 写崩了反正, 原来是想写高中生忧伤爱情（不是）结果写成了什么无脑喜剧, 字数8.5k
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 校队球员、学弟Ivan被即将毕业、卸下队长袖标后有空就在校队当助教的学长Luka劝诱去剪短发的高中生无脑恋爱故事。一个关于剪发的暗恋三日速成法。





	一长一短

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始Ivan长发。

1  
乌云和雨前的气味比他预想中的要早到。莫德里奇皱眉，和主教练说要不今天就到此为止，虽然后天的决赛重要，但总不能让同学们冒着感冒的风险继续训练。征得主教练的同意后，他通知所有人可以散了，然后拉了拉正巧跑到他身前的拉基蒂奇的衣角，说：“今晚八点有空么？我去你宿舍找你”。  
“……我？”  
“对，你呀，伊万·拉基蒂奇，我没搞错。难道今晚有约了吗？”  
“没没没……”  
拉基蒂奇心里一惊，回头看着不远处正边朝场外走、边低头打字的舍友洛夫伦——难道是他把自己暗恋助教学长的事给泄密了吗？接着又心里一慌，今晚莫德里奇要来找他发表 “请你不要继续喜欢我了，没有结果的，你清醒一点”的宣言吗？  
想着自己的初次暗恋才不到一年便被扼杀，吃完晚餐的他一脸失落地走回宿舍。还好洛夫伦这家伙不在——八成又是溜去和学弟约会了——否则要被自己揍上一顿。  
但拉基蒂奇不解气。回到宿舍后，他把洛夫伦的床和书桌弄得一团糟后又把自己的弄得一团乱。事后却觉得这样不太妥。回想起上次队内训练，洛夫伦的小队输给自己所在的小队后生了一天闷气的恐怖模样，拉基蒂奇想，还是得找时间收拾下吧。于是，他发短信给舍友——  
“德扬，你几点回来？”  
“我今晚回家住。”  
“……别不是在诱拐小孩吧。”  
“没有，真的。倒是你，你问这个干什么？”  
“莫德里奇要来我们宿舍——确保他来时你不在。”  
“卢卡·莫德里奇？”  
“不然还有谁……”  
“哟，伊万，抓住机会:D!!!”  
“还‘抓住机会’，都快没希望了。”拉基蒂奇抓着手机愤懑地嘀咕。这时，刮起一阵风，把雨水和凉意从窗外刮进闷热的屋内，令他格外惬意并产生了睡意，也不管放在窗下快要被打湿的滑板。  
躺在床上的人翻了个身，在思考这场暗恋。  
刚入学时，他被一个前辈善意调侃： “你这头长发和卢卡的挺像。啊，就是那个踢球很厉害的卢卡·莫德里奇，或许你可以做他的接班人”。拉基蒂奇没怎么在意这些话，直到加入足球社后的第三场训练，走入训练场的不是熟悉的高大黑发主教练，而是小只的金毛时，他才又把那段话想起。  
“我是莫德里奇，今天我来带你们训练，以后有空我也会过来的。”小个子说。然后他收获热烈的掌声，是为临时逃过主教练恶魔训练的欢呼，也是对他的敬佩。  
多愁善感的青春期少年将他们相遇视为命运，不断地去注意这位学长。单方向的情愫很快晕开，在后来的一次次训练中，在脚踝被白袜遮住的小腿中，在因卷起短裤而被展示太多的大腿中，在双手叉腰时线条被展露的腰部中，在汗珠顺着弧线留下的颈部中，在阳光里闪闪发光的金发中。莫德里奇顺利成章地成为年轻旺盛的拉基蒂奇在夜晚抚慰自我时脑内秘密的幻想对象。后者将这场恋情视为一次夏日的阵雨，突然到来，强度极大，最后迅速离开。但没想到会这么快和这么草率地就要被结束。他此刻的情绪宛如可怜的被阵雨淋过的肉身，冷又热，发着抖。  
再一次翻过身，面对着墙壁画报的拉基蒂奇将手探进短裤中。他的动作和气息小心又谨慎，仿佛不是在探寻身体的愉悦，而是在释放或宣泄什么。  
达到高潮时，他像泄了气的皮球，身体软在床上，抽过几张纸巾擦手，然后闭着眼喘气。

“咚咚。”  
“……咚咚咚。”  
一阵敲门声搅乱拉基蒂奇的梦境。他迷迷糊糊地醒来，抱怨洛夫伦怎么又没带钥匙，直到看到床头闹钟时，才想起门外的人是谁。  
屋内还是一片凌乱，但已没有时间收拾。拉基蒂奇火速穿好裤子，将床头的纸巾团丢进垃圾桶，再整理了衣领和衣袖，去开门。  
“嗨。”  
门外的莫德里奇显然是有一丝因等待而产生的不快，但这不快很快地消散，他恢复了平日的大度：“刚才在睡觉吗？”  
“唔，对。”拉基蒂奇愣了愣，带着一丝惊慌，仿佛自己“因为想着你而自慰最后累得睡了会觉”的羞耻之事隔着一层纸快要被对方发现。  
“最近训练和比赛挺多的，辛苦你了。噢，今晚我来正好是想讲讲关于比赛的事。”莫德里奇走到书桌前，“可以坐吗？”  
不是来拆穿他的暗恋的吗？拉基蒂奇暂时松了口气，点点头，然后拉过洛夫伦的椅子，在莫德里奇身旁坐下。因为比对方高，所以他微微驼着背，表现得像乖顺的猫。  
莫德里奇翻开笔记本，开始他的讲课，笔时不时点在纸张上。拉基蒂奇认真地听讲，却偶尔开起小差——因为他们彼此的衣袖相贴而内心雀跃和紧张至走神，或是因为不敢与莫德里奇对视而盯着笔尖发呆。  
“伊万。”  
“嗯？”被叫到名字的人清醒过来。  
“你最近的状态不是很好。”莫德里奇说得直截了当，“遇到什么事了吗？”  
“快遇到了，想到快毕业的你就要走了，或许还要去别的地方念书”——拉基蒂奇当然没把这些话说出口，只是尴尬地笑了笑，说没什么。  
对方转着笔，有些怀疑地说：“是吗……啊，另外，我总觉得你踢球闷闷的，似乎在顾虑什么。”  
“只要你在场边，我就会顾虑自己不够好”——这话拉基蒂奇当然也没说出口。他还是干笑地说他没什么包袱。  
“是吗……”莫德里奇还是不信，手撑着下巴，“我觉得你能踢得更好的，也有能力在未来竞选队长。到底是什么拦住了你的能力呢……”  
“是你啊”，拉基蒂奇在心里说。同时，他感觉到一只手正抚进自己的长发，指腹隐隐擦过他的头皮，令他的身体微微一颤。他不知道莫德里奇是怎样想的，但他觉得这个行为太过亲密，而且又带了些诡异——在幻想中，是他揉着莫德里奇的头发，而不是莫德里奇揉着他的。  
“……是因为这头长发吗？”莫德里奇问。  
“应该和头发无关吧……”当然无关。拉基蒂奇僵着身子，心想莫德里奇的手什么时候才能放下来，却又不大希望他的手放下来，他继续说：“学长不也留着长发吗？”  
手上的动作停下，莫德里奇轻松一笑，开玩笑说：“学会顶嘴了？我以前剪过短发，然后那个赛季我就受伤了，校队的表现也不好。所以在那之后队友们就不让我剪发了，我自己也觉得好像长发更好看一些……但是你嘛，可能更适合短发。”  
“这样吗……”  
“嗯。我观察过你，感觉长发好像让你比赛时闷得太热了，影响到了发挥吧。”  
拉基蒂奇觉得莫德里奇这是在胡扯，说不定他只是因为不满这个后辈也留着与他同样的发型，才劝诱后辈去剪掉长发。但鉴于对方是自己的前辈和暗恋的人，拉基蒂奇也不敢过多回嘴，只是说自己会考虑考虑。  
“只是一个建议，你不必过多放在心上。”  
“怎么会不放心上。你和我说过的每句话都会被我放在心上和日记本上。”拉基蒂奇又在心里碎碎念。  
莫德里奇扯开话题，讲了些鼓励拉基蒂奇要放轻松来踢的话，最后说时间不早了，他要回宿舍了。  
临走前他看着拉基蒂奇屋内的一片狼藉，皱着眉头问他来之前发生过了什么。  
夏夜的风透过窗户吹到拉基蒂奇的背上。风，对，风，他还想起了Frank Ocean的那首《Thinkin About You》，于是，他说：“……你来之前，那场大风弄乱了我的宿舍。”  
对方点了下头，将信将疑，问需不需要他帮忙整理宿舍。  
“不用了，学长还是早点回去休息吧。”拉基蒂奇赶忙挥挥手，生怕莫德里奇整出他藏在床底的同志杂志。  
“好吧。但是，这个……有客人来时，要记得丢。”  
被莫德里奇轻捏着丢进垃圾桶的是被遗漏在床头的一团纸团。  
最后他留下个意味深长的微笑，说：“走了，晚安。”  
——拉基蒂奇觉得自己糗大了。

“德扬，我完了。  
“我自慰时用的纸遗漏在床头，被莫德里奇看到了。  
“他还把他们丢进了垃圾桶……就不能装作没看到吗。但是我又有一点高兴……？  
“哦，他还建议我剪短发。刚才我在镜子前梳起头发模拟了下短发的模样，感觉他的建议是对的。所以我正在认真考虑……你要不要陪我一起去剪？  
“德扬，你在吗？  
“洛夫伦你在干嘛？……”

这天晚上，拉基蒂奇心情复杂地去澡堂洗澡。踏进淋浴间时，他发现在角落里边小声哼着歌、边全裸淋浴着的是不久前和自己共处了一室的人。青春期冲动很快来袭，感觉不妙的拉基蒂奇拔腿跑回宿舍，再多待了半个小时，才重返了淋浴间。

2  
5.5次。  
拉基蒂奇细数，这是他和莫德里奇今天的第5.5次对视。为什么是5.5而不是6，原因是在第六次目光对上的那一瞬，莫德里奇突然回了头、朝场外走去，后来就再没回来。  
“莫德里奇学长怎么不见了？”训练结束后，拉基蒂奇边收拾器材边和身边的队友聊天。  
“听教练说，他是赶回去准备明天M大招生的面试。”  
“他想去M大？”拉基蒂奇有一丝吃惊。莫德里奇成绩优秀是校内人尽皆知的事，但似乎离M大还有些距离。  
“你也很吃惊对吧？听说是放着R大的报送名额不要，而选择M大的面试资格。哎也不懂他们优秀生怎么想的，估计是不想去别的地方读书吧。”  
莫德里奇是因为我才想要留在这里念书的吗？——拉基蒂奇想。他发现自己和莫德里奇共度一夜（中的一个小时）后变得有些自作多情。他想去解读莫德里奇的每一个行为——昨晚离别前的微笑，今天的5.5次对视，还有放弃R大的保送名额——分别有什么涵义。噢，他顺便想起了对方建议他剪发的事。经过一晚上的考虑，他决定听从莫德里奇的建议。即使自己不喜欢的话，头发迟早有一天能够长回来。  
拉基蒂奇踩着余晖往校外的理发店走。他有些兴奋，忍不住再次想象自己短发的样子，是不是会更帅气，是不是能吸引到莫德里奇，是不是会给明天的比赛带来好运。但他的兴奋没持续多久，撞上理发店门口的“老板有事，关门三日”告示时立刻消散而去。  
“行吧，那我自己剪，我可不想再等下去了。”他想。

“将长发剪短一些”与“把长发剪成短发”的过程和难度并不一样，等洛夫伦回来，看到他那不像样的头发、边说“Aj laaaaajk”边放肆大笑时，拉基蒂奇才懂得。他把被临时拿来做剪发刀的普通剪刀随便一丢，趴在课桌上。  
“……学校附近还有哪些理发店？西边的那家今天关门了。”拉基蒂奇的声音闷闷的。  
“别想了，这个点理发店都快关门了。伊万，明天你就顶着这坨乱毛首发吧，哈哈哈。不过，如果莫德里奇看到了要怎么办？”  
噢，莫德里奇，莫德里奇，要不是莫德里奇提出了建议，他才不会去主动做这危险的尝试。但拉基蒂奇却生不起气来：“他明天有学校的面试，应该不会来吧。”  
想到这里，他有些失落。这是本赛季的最后一场比赛，或许也是莫德里奇最后一次看他比赛了吧。同时，他又庆幸莫德里奇不会到场，不会看到他顶在头上的狼狈。  
紧张、焦虑、遗憾、不快，几种情绪凝结，让拉基蒂奇的心闷得像大雨到来前。他拿过桌边的物理习题，想像往常一样通过解题来缓解内心的不适。但却没什么用，笔在草稿上随便画画后又被放回了原处。  
“我出去买瓶水。”拉基蒂奇对洛夫伦说。他套上能遮住所有头发的、与夏天极其不搭的圣诞毛线帽，打开宿舍的门。

越不想见到的人却越有可能出现在你面前——拉基蒂奇开始相信这个神棍定律。  
刚往自动贩卖机投入一枚硬币，身后就有人戳了戳他的后背。拉基蒂奇回头，是背着书包的莫德里奇。  
“大热天的为什么戴毛线帽？”对方直入主题。  
“……冷。”  
“……”  
“我之前……赛前有发烧过……所以之后都不太放心……”又心虚地补了句。  
“明明还穿着背心和裤衩……”谎言很快被拆穿，“是去剪了头发然后不好意思见人吗？”  
拉基蒂奇抬眼。对面的人从这一刻的眼神交汇中立刻懂得了自己的猜测是正确的，努力踮起脚，去摘下那一顶不合时宜的笨拙毛线帽。里面的乱毛仿佛在里面等候已久，终于找到机会展示自己的凌乱。  
拿着毛线帽的手愣在半空中。拉基蒂奇直感不妙，他知道，喜欢的人下一秒要像那无良舍友一样吐槽自己糟糕的新发型。  
“果真好看了很多。”  
答案却与自己预想的不同。拉基蒂奇抬起头，胡乱地揉着自己的金发，不确定地问：“你真的觉得好看吗？”  
“没错，短发比长发利落了很多。不过，你去哪家理发店剪的，我提前把他们拉入黑名单才行。这剪得也太……蛮不讲理……”莫德里奇再踮起脚，去摸对方耳后的头发，“这里应该再修一点……”  
意识到这是为数不多的亲密接触的机会，拉基蒂奇微微半蹲下身，以便莫德里奇的抚摸与观察。  
“这里剪得太短了……这里也是……嗯……”莫德里奇像是老师傅在点评新人的糟糕手艺，“不行，仔细一看还是很糟糕。现在理发店都关门了，要不去我宿舍，我帮你剪吧。如果你不介意的话？”  
——不介意，完全不介意。  
拿过超时而弹出的那一枚硬币，拉基蒂奇跟在莫德里奇的身后。

他什么都会。除了球场上攻守兼备，在场下也是人美心善，拉基蒂奇在心里感慨自己大概是喜欢了一个真正的天使。至于为什么莫德里奇拥有会给人剪头发这项特殊技能，他的回答是：“高一那年有个巴西交换生和我住一间宿舍，他教我的。但我只会给别人剪，不会给自己剪。”说完这番话后，他跑去找葡萄牙人借专业剪发工具，留下拉基蒂奇一人坐在莫德里奇的书桌前。  
当然不能放过如此好时机。拉基蒂奇开始环视这个宿舍。堆着唱片和杂志的那床应该不是莫德里奇的，比较整洁的那边才是。床头工整地放着书本与耳机，床下有足球，除此之外，没有什么，至少没有色情杂志与伊万期待发现的什么。  
莫德里奇的课桌呢，也放着书本和笔记本，只不过比起床头的，这里更凌乱些。  
“力学，艺术史，西班牙语……”拉基蒂奇读着印在书脊的字或贴在书脊处的标签，“……‘足球社训练笔记’。”这本他认识，常被莫德里奇抱在怀中的黑色记事本。那天莫德里奇来找他时也带上了它。  
拉基蒂奇在心中边默念着“对不起，我不是故意的，我知道这是不对的，但是我想了解你的更多，包括你的玄学秘密”，边打开了黑色的笔记本。  
令他失望的是，里面没有什么惊天秘密，只不过是普通地记录每个社员训练时的表现和个人给出的意见、建议罢了。拉基蒂奇心情有些低落地翻着，在发现自己的评价一直都不错、仿佛是得到了暗恋的人的认可时，他的心情才算是好了些。  
令他惊喜的是，在他快要把记事本合上时，发现了笔记本最后几页的奥秘。那里似乎夹着或贴着什么东西，在等他的发现。拉基蒂奇再次翻开，里面贴着的是超级超级巨大巨大的惊喜——他，拉基蒂奇的照片。不算太多，其中多数是他训练时的照片。只有一张是他的日常照，夕阳中的背影，大概是不久前拍的，拉基蒂奇通过穿着推测。  
照片下方还有几行字：“莱奥波尔多·卢戈内斯写过……”  
再令拉基蒂奇遗憾的是，他未来得及读完余下的小字，敲门声便响起，莫德里奇回来了。他匆匆将黑色记事本放回原处，然后跑去开门。

“莱奥波尔多·卢戈内斯写过……”  
——莱奥波尔多·卢戈内斯写过什么？  
——莱奥波尔多·卢戈内斯写过什么？  
“……伊万？你又走神了？”  
“嗯。”拉基蒂奇承认。  
“明天比赛时可不能这样。”拿着剪刀的人认真地提醒。  
说到比赛，拉基蒂奇这才想起他一整天都想问莫德里奇的问题：“明天的比赛，你会来吗？”  
“这个嘛，”莫德里奇换了把剪刀，“我正好要去M大面试。如果你们踢到加时，我或许能赶得上。”  
“你要报考M大吗？”他明知故问。  
“是的。”  
“我们都以为你会去R大。”  
“我不讨厌融入新环境和接受新挑战。但是，还是更喜欢早就熟悉的故地吧。”  
“那……我今晚会不会影响到你？”  
“‘影响到我’？你是说给你剪头发的事么？完全没有的事。我对明天的面试还挺有信心。况且，这样也算是一种放松的途径吧。”  
拉基蒂奇点点头。听到身后的人说不要乱动，他又立刻紧张地坐直。  
最后的效果不算太惊艳，毕竟莫德里奇也不是理发店里那些手艺惊人的托尼老师。但同之前那头乱毛和再之前的那头长发相比，新的发型确实更搭拉基蒂奇。不过，好不好看，有多好看，拉基蒂奇对此已经无所谓了，“这是卢卡·莫德里奇为我剪的头发”——这才是最重要的。  
“还可以吗？”收起剪刀的人问。  
拉基蒂奇在镜前侧了侧脸，说挺好的。  
“看吧，短发更适合你。”莫德里奇伸手去摸拉基蒂奇的发梢，“之前的那头长发把你衬得像不敢告白的小男孩。”

莱奥波尔多·卢戈内斯写过什么？  
卢卡·莫德里奇刚才的这句话又在暗示什么？  
——拉基蒂奇完全迷惑了。  
他忍住没将一句“你的那头长发也把你衬得像不敢告白的……老男孩”说出口。

3  
承他们伟大的前队长、足球社荣誉社员、临时助理教练卢卡·莫德里奇所愿，他们在九十分钟内与对方打出了1:1平的成绩，进入到加时赛阶段。  
莫德里奇在结束面试后匆匆赶来。到达现场的那一刻，他正好看到对方在加时赛下半场临近结束时将比分再度扳平。2:2的比分一直持续到哨声响起，他们不得不以点球决胜负。  
在点球大战开始前，莫德里奇跟随主教练溜到了绿茵场中。他同后辈球员们拥抱，鼓励他们要放轻松。最后他注意到独自在一旁、心情似乎不大好的拉基蒂奇。  
对方抬头，看清来人后，声音没有起伏地说：“刚才我错失了一个机会。”  
“这不怪你。”  
“不管怎么说，就是挺可惜的。”  
莫德里奇不知道该如何接话，他有过这样的经历，知道在此时刻，怎样的安慰都是无用功。他沉默了会儿，标志性地踮脚，抱过拉基蒂奇。干燥的长发同滴着汗的短发摩挲，手轻拍在湿透的球衣上，嘴唇贴在泛红的耳朵边，他说：“没事，放松来踢，我相信你的。”  
还觉得不够，他犹豫了片刻，然后去亲吻拉基蒂奇的脖颈。  
最后，莫德里奇吻完就跑，飞快得像闯了祸的兔子，留下想说“你这样我待会怎么放松来踢”的可怜人在球场。

同前一百二十分钟一样，这场点球大战也戏剧性十足。他们的队先是罚进两枚点球，对手则罚丢了最初的两粒。而接下来的两轮却又截然相反，比分战成了2:2平。  
来到最后一轮。先踢点球的对手或许是过于紧张而将点球踢飞，天平终于倒向了他们这一边。拉基蒂奇没想太多，推了一个轻巧的中路，最后帮助校队取胜。  
后来即是欢呼，拥抱，喝彩，捧杯。

更衣室只剩拉基蒂奇一人。许久之后，才有不紧不慢的脚步声来扰乱了这里的平静。  
那人的脚步站定在自己面前时，拉基蒂奇正在给洛夫伦编辑短信：“今晚我有点事，聚会就不去了，你帮我和教练说一声。谢了。”然后将手机丢进训练包里。  
“还好让你剪了头发，不然力量全被头发挡住了。”闯入更衣室的人先开口。  
“嗯……”拉基蒂奇又想起那句“之前的那头长发把你衬得像不敢告白的小男孩”。但他没在此停留，而是先问起对方的面试进行得如何。  
莫德里奇在拉基蒂奇身旁坐下，说：“唔，应该没问题。我去年带领校队夺冠这一点好像有加分。另外，我谈了自己在课外做的一些关于校队体制改革、关于足球技术的研究什么的，也是加分项。评委老师的反应挺好的，我应该可以在M大念书。”  
“嗯。”

他们开始沉默，盯着别处，像是互相在等待对方开启某个话题。  
放在一旁的臭烘烘的球衣终于被莫德里奇看到。他像是终于找到话题一般，将其拿起，问身旁的人：“你没有交换球衣么？你的球衣，大概有很多人想要吧。”  
“有人来问，但是我没给……因为有想要给的人。”  
莫德里奇点点头，细心地将球衣折好，再放到身旁。  
拉基蒂奇觉得这个处处给暗示却也只是给暗示的学长大概永远不会开口。他再也等不下去了，于是将毛巾往身旁一扔——在察觉到这个动作太过耍帅后，他又回归到了平日的温柔，其中带着一点面对莫德里奇时总有的小心。  
“莱奥波尔多•卢戈内斯……写过什么？”他问，语气越来越弱。  
身旁的人瞬间眼睛瞪得像铜铃，但又立刻恢复了常态的平静。莫德里奇带着嬉笑，说：“莱奥波尔多•卢戈内斯写过，今天天气很好。”  
“……骗人。”  
“那，莱奥波尔多•卢戈内斯写过，高中生活快要结束了，他有点不舍。”  
“……”  
“好了好了，我不开玩笑了。莱奥波尔多•卢戈内斯写过，他越来越想恋爱。”  
快接近答案了。虽然这是自己想听到的答案，但这还不是正确答案。拉基蒂奇用沉默对莫德里奇的玩笑表示抗议。  
“好吧。”莫德里奇挪了挪身子，往拉基蒂奇那儿靠，卷发往对方肩膀一搭，他清了清嗓，说：  
“莱奥波尔多•卢戈内斯写过:  
“那天下午快到末梢，  
“我正习惯地向你说再见，  
“一种要离开你时模糊的痛苦，  
“让我懂得我已经爱上了你。  
“让我想想，那是什么时候的事。”莫德里奇话痨般地继续说，“哦对，两个月前我去办公室和学校领导们谈保送资格的时候，路过球场的时候遇到了刚踢完球的你，你……”  
拉基蒂奇轻巧地亲吻莫德里奇的嘴角，打断了对方的滔滔不绝，问：“我怎么样？”  
被偷吻的人完全愣住，不过好在机智恢复得很快。  
“……你能不能大胆一点。”  
他搂过学弟的头，重重地贴上自己的初吻。

 

-未成年和成年人-  
拉基蒂奇在被推选为队长的这一天，正好有个校队聚会。但他参加到一半便提前离场。即便他再三向球员们道歉，称自己有事不得不缺席，副队长兼邪恶舍友的洛夫伦还是不打算放过，开玩笑地威胁说迟早要把他挤下队长之位，但几秒后又画风一转地贴着拉基蒂奇的耳朵，坏笑着说周一回来记得分享你们今晚的细节。  
他骑车赶到莫德里奇常去的那家理发店时，正巧刚修完头发的人走了出来。莫德里奇显然是对新来的理发师的手艺有所不满，拽着耳边的头发小声地抱怨。  
“好像真的剪歪了。”拉基蒂奇补刀。  
“真的？”莫德里奇将背包丢给拉基蒂奇，小跑到街边商店的橱窗旁，打量玻璃倒影中的自己，然后再跑回来，“……好气人。”  
拉基蒂奇揉揉恋人的头，说：“没事，很快就会长回来了。”  
“伊万，你也学学帮我剪发吧。这样我就不用再当那些新来的理发师的试验品了。”  
“我？你忘了去年我把自己的头发剪成什么样了吗？”  
“练习多了就好了。到时候，我们互相给对方剪头。”想到那个画面，莫德里奇难得地傻笑了起来。  
“……”拉基蒂奇感到无奈。他想起了什么，再开口：“话说，当时为什么建议我剪短发？”  
“当时不是就给了你理由了吗？”莫德里奇将手里的饮料拿到拉基蒂奇面前，喂了一口， “便于你……脑内的力量能得到发挥。”  
“……”  
他看了眼拉基蒂奇，发现对方眼里满是不信任，只好道出真实理由：“我们……头发一长一短好像更配。——我知道这有点刻板印象什么的，但是，嗯。”  
“那为什么不是你剪短发？”  
“我的力量在我的头发中。”  
“……”  
“除此之外，我的头发长，而你的短，可能更符合我们的关系吧。——我知道这又有点刻板印象。”  
“什么关系？”  
“你说呢？嗯？未成年小孩？”不久前刚满十八的人嘚瑟到。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感是：昨晚去剪了头发；想起Luka说自己的力量都在头发中；感觉Ivan留长发的背影和Luka的有一点像；再加上循环了Frank Ocean的《Thinkin Bout You》，想写一个关于风和雨的故事。结果，什么鬼。


End file.
